I Was Made Loving For You
by ElizabethAC
Summary: Gene Khan sabia, que ellos encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Incluso había una cancion dedicada a su amor. ¿Songfic?


**Disclaimer: **Iron Man: Armored Adventures no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco.

* * *

**Categoría:** Romance, Drama.

**Cursiva:** Pensamientos, susurros o recuerdos lejanos.

**Cursiva en negrita:** Charlas por teléfono, palabras importantes y letras de canciones.

**Pareja:** Gene y Pepper -Gepper-

**Advertencia:** Lime, Posible lenguaje soez.

**Recomendación:** Si es posible, escuchar la canción. Inspirado en "I Was Made For Loving You" de la banda Kiss.

* * *

.

I Was Made For Loving You.

* * *

.

— _Pepper_… _¿Te acuerdas de __**esa**__ canción? — _con la más grande de las delicadezas, susurro muy cerca de su oído mientras apreciaba con sus ojos zafiros, los jades de ella que se encontraban enganchados y ausentes en el techo de la habitación, hipnotizados y discerniendo entre la obscuridad, la pintura de pequeños ángeles bebes volando y jugando por todo un cielo teñido del mas hermoso atardecer, escondidos entre nubes hechas de algodón. Un minuto después, aquellos jades parpadearon al ser interrumpida, reemplazando la calma y el silencio por _**su**_ voz.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente y con lentitud lamió la resequedad de estar tanto tiempo sin hablar — ¿Cuál canción? — en ningún momento su mirada se despegó del cielo artificial.

Para él era un placer apreciar de su belleza divina incluso, en la distorsionada mezcla de la luz infiltrada y la obscuridad. Con lentitud llevo sus manos al níveo brazo de ella y con el menor cuidado, al principio le dio una pequeña y corta acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos, provocando así al separarse de su piel, una agradable sensación y cosquilleo en la palma de su mano. Sonrió sin quitar la vista de la diosa acostada a su lado y con algo de entusiasmo por seguir sintiendo su suave textura, se acercó más a ella. Esta vez, llevo de vuelta su mano al brazo de ella, acariciando su cremosa y perfumada piel, delineando cada parte de lo que había en su pequeño brazo, cada lunar, cada vena y cada pequeña peca en su hombro melocotón.

— _**Tonight I wanna give it all to you… **_— su voz comenzó a entonar con sosiego cada silaba de la canción sin dejar de mimar con cariño la piel de Pepper. Ella frunció el entrecejo, de pronto aquella melodía escocia en su mente, tratando de devolverle las memorias de dónde provenía aquella canción — _**In the darkness… **_— sus labios de pronto rozaron las frías mejillas de ella — _**There's so much I wanna do… **_— sus mejillas adquirieron un color parecido al de su cabello rojizo y su mirada salió del atardecer regado de ángeles para meterse en las lagunas azules de _Gene Khan._

— Sigo sin saber que canción es — hubo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y un casi imperceptible puchero hicieron relucir sus ojos acuosos. _Era tan hermosa… _Gene pensó en alguna otra parte de la canción que la chica pudiera reconocer, como el _coro._

— _**Tonight I wanna make it all come true… **_— comenzó a tatarear de nuevo con los ojos cerrados, iba recordando lo que venía después — _**'Cause girl, you were made for me… **_— sus ojos se encontraron, jades contra zafiros, dos piedras increíblemente brillantes incluso en la inmensa obscuridad, se encontraban llenos de genuino sentimiento — _**And girl, I was made for you… **_— susurro casi hipnotizado, sin poder apartar la vista de su bella diosa.

_Click. _Como el cerrojo de una puerta cerrada al ser abierta,su mente la lleno de antiguos recuerdos, de toda la nostalgia y la alegría, _toda su vida en la preparatoria. Claro _que ella recordaba todo eso pero… había algo en especial que ella había jurado nunca olvidar y aun así lo había hecho. Se reprendió a sí misma con un dejo de decepción, sin embargo siempre había sido olvidadiza ¿Cuál era el problema, entonces? Era parte de su personalidad.

Sonrió suavemente y se acurruco más cerca de su amante mientras dirigía su mano a la fría mejilla de él, claro que recordaba, ahora lo hacía. Sabía de donde venía aquella tonada, de cómo empezó todo esa noche, cuando ella y Gene se habían reunido una tarde por una intensa sesión de tarea de geometría y "accidentalmente" habían hecho un roce de labios, un momento incómodo para ambos, nadie menciono nada más esa noche, todo termino rápido, con millares de pensamientos y miles de formas de cómo podrían confesar sus sentimientos pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, silenciados y amenazados por el miedo.

— _**I was made for loving you, baby… **_— fue ella esta vez quien canto, sintiendo como los recuerdos cosquilleaban en su mente. Recordó claramente como no pudo dormir durante esa noche, dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama, con miles de incógnitas en su mente, _una dura y larga noche para Pepper Potts_. Al día siguiente en la preparatoria, las miradas incomodas no faltaron y al final del día todo hubiera sucedido con la normalidad de un día cotidiano en su vida pero el tono de su teléfono sonó, anunciando un nuevo mensaje en su buzón.

_"Tenemos que hablar._

_Ven a mi casa a las 7:45pm. Tienes que venir, sin falta Potts."_

Si no fuera porque el mensaje era de Gene, le había asustado en demasía lo de _"Tenemos que hablar". _Bueno eso también le había asustado, pensó en muchas cosas que podían hablar, como… dicho beso y una fatal ruptura de amistad. Sin embargo, en sus recuerdos todo sucedió en secuencias muy rápidas. Ella fue, cenaron incómodamente, para su mala suerte, él comenzó a hablar del beso y de pronto por arte de magia saco una radio en donde sonaba _"I Was Made Loving For You"_, sabía lo que eso significaba, esa canción sonaba por petición de él, quien se levantó de su asiento y llego a ella con rapidez, entonces ella lloró porque lo que había dicho él tan cerca de ella, era una confesión, la entrega de sus más preciados sentimientos.

Los cuales ella correspondió.

— _**You were made for loving me… **_— él susurro para ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sí, ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

— Sabes… esa canción es hermosa, gracias — su mirada se encontraba en el cielo de ángeles. La de él escondida por sus parpados. Había pasado cierto intervalo de tiempo desde que hablaron sobre el tema de la canción, probablemente ya era muy tarde. El pecho de él, bajaba y subía continuamente, era cálido, según Pepper que lo podía sentir al apoyar en su cabeza en él.

— Lo sé — el bostezo — Es hora de dormir, Pepper. Es tarde — ella hizo un puchero, mientras levantaba su cabeza de su pecho y miraba fijamente a sus ojos cerrados, a su rostro tan calmado. _¿Cómo enojarse…?_ Llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de él.

— Tenemos toda la noche, Gene — ella sonrió, inclinando su cabeza.

Él negó con su cabeza y después abrió los ojos — No. — Él cubrió con su mano, la mano de ella que reposaba en su mejilla — Tenemos toda la eternidad.

* * *

Bueno, nos vemos otra vez.

Este fue el final más cortante que he hecho en toda mi vida. Pensé en agregarle algo más pero el tiempo se acorto y decidí dejarlo así. Bueno… después de todo, no quería un fic tan romántico. Pero creo que así está bien.

_Por cierto… ¿Esto cuenta como un Songfic?_

_**¿Me dejarías un review? Me harías muy feliz.**_


End file.
